Breaking Tradition
by totalqt16
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid are to be wed ... explanations of Viking tradition - and  undoubtably extreme awkwardness follow ; Review Please!


"... I've never been more proud, son ..." spoke Stoik, as he stood before his flesh-and-blood - both father and son stood facing one another, donned in the proper attire for an occasion such as this.

" An' yer mother - I guarantee she's smiling - seein' her boy so happy ..."

"... Dad, I -" Hiccup began, his eyes glazed over with the tears he refused to let fall - a hair-covered hand is his reply.

"Yer mother ..." Stoik continued, " Well, we Haddocks, son, we're held in high regard, always have been - an' well - it was in her family's best interest that their daughter marry into such a family - wealthy and powerful ..."

Stoik shook his head, pinching lightly at the bridge of his nose, and chuckling lightly.

"... your grandfather ... Oh, you're grandfather, son - the man could send shivers down the spine of Odin 'imself, with just one look at 'im - an' yer poor mother didn't stand a chance - an' I was just a boy meself - so ... we were wed - nervous, young, and complete and utter strangers ... wedding night was a mess ..."

He gave a great booming laugh, through tears of joy - clutching his belly, before he spoke again.

"But Hiccup - we GREW to love one another ... an' soon the women could read me better'an words on a page, an' I her - an' you an' Astrid, son - yer both tha' close as is ... yer very fortunate, m'boy -  
yer Mom would be proud - I know ..."  
"... Dad - I ..." Hiccup spoke, but was silenced once again - by a forceful, and near bone-crushing hug.  
" I love you, Hiccup - my son ..."  
"... I love you too, Dad - and I love Astrid ..." he'd then released a breath he wasn't sure he'd been holding - and turned to his future, with his father in toe.  
" I hope I don't mess this up - the family sword ..." Hiccup swallowed, rolling his shoulders against their dull ache - "... it's heavy ..."  
Stoik gave another great chuckle, and struck his son playfully at the back, causing Hiccup to heave a bit.  
"... Oh, an' son - one last bit of advice ..."  
Hiccup turned to face his father once more.  
"... When yer alone in that bed-chamber ... well, alone 'cept for the witnesses, a'course..." Stoik grinned, at his son's horror-stuck expression and pressed onward despite Hiccup's protests.  
"Remember to take off that blasted tin leg!" he scowled, giving his son a quick wink. "... could ... get in the way ..."  
"... No witnesses!" a very red-faced Hiccup barked, having somehow found his voice through the shock.  
"Tradition, son!" Stiok smiled, wearily - winking again, as he stepped ahead of his son, through the threshold.  
"... No witnesses!" Hiccup cried, finding himself unable to plead a more convincing case.

* * * *

"C'mon!" called Hiccup, extending his arm to help his wife into the chamber.

The room - he noticed - smelled starkingly of lavender and spring blue-belles, it was dimly lit with candle-light - and their mounth's supply of honeyed-mead, sat waiting on a make-shift bedside table.

Astrid took his hand, and was swept into the room - or more acurately spun their - with a surprising grace, nary a stumble had occured. The bride, grinned broadly - locked in his embrace."_Smooth_!" she huffed, the word tinged with sarcasm - removing any notion that she was, in fact, impressed with this feat.

He'd merely rolled his eyes at the statement, and kissed her deeply - breaking it and the sounds of laughter and cat-calls that could clearly been heard outside.

"Get lost!" growled Astrid, to the playfully jeering crowd.  
" Have fuuuun!" crooned, a grinning Ruffnut, in an overly cheerful sing-song tone -_ cheerful_? _Ruff?_

One round of mead to many perhaps ...  
"Gotta give 'em credit ..." Hiccup grinned, though his face wore a bright pink. "... persistant bunch - now where were we?  
Despite herself, a giggle sprang from Astrid's lips, as he began toying with the skin just below her left ear - then lower - and lower.

"... Hiccup -" she cried, his name sounding more like a cry of pleasure than the threat it was intended to be. "_Oh_, you are SO gonna get it!"

"Mm ..." he hummed in responce against her.

_Thump!_ came the sound beyound the walls, followed by a curious whimper of sorts, and a rather large exhale.  
"A little privacy, buddy ..." Hiccup addressed to the large, scale-ly, interuption before him.  
Toothless - however - seemed quite unchanged, and merely tilted his head to one side, his tail thumping playfully against the ground.

The Night-fury blinked, at his disgruntled friend, casting his pupils downward - toward Hiccup's make-shift leg.

"Oh." Hiccup coughed, embarrased - "... thanks - I-I forgot ..."

With that, the window was slammed shut, the iron leg unhinged, and a long-standing tradition - thankfully - broken


End file.
